Owlie
> Enter Name Your name is Owlie. Well, your name isn't actually Owlie, that'd be stupid, but that's what you insist on being called. Your real name, infact, is Cicaba Motley. It totally isn't a reference to any avian comrades. Nope, that'd be silly. Who names people after birds anyway? > Examine Hive Your hive is a castle, naturally. Naturally, being, because you are an amazing blueblood, and your author is uncreative. But whootever. It's rather big, and smack dab in the middle of a forest. This causes problem with the animals, of course. Which is why you never leave any windows open, nor any doors, and your castle is locked at almost all times. Parse for the times when you are entering. Then, you immediately lock your doors afterwards. It's a paranoia thing. But anyhow, in your castle, it's rather ominous. Not bright at all, except for the closets. The closets, are in fact, filled with many costumes. You rather fancy dressing up, if it wasn't too obvious. Even being the colorblind troll that you are, you do occasionally like dressing up as silly things, like pirates, if only for the tricorns. Because fuck you, tricorns are awesome. Anyhow, you have quite a few rooms in your castle, if that wasn't blatantly obvious. To be exact, you have two gift wrapping rooms, five guest respite blocks, one personal respite block, three kitchens, two bathrooms, a lounge, a study, a laundry room, a computer room, three walk in closets (as stated beforehand), an office, a games room, an atrium, a bar, a personal movie theatre, and three seperate courtyards. If it wasn't blatantly obvious, you are fucking loaded. > Examine Lusus Your lusus' name is Ra. It is incredibly average. It is not too big, nor is it too small. Well, in reality it is pretty small. It is the size of a common house dog, whatever that is. It communicates through constant YIPPING, which in itself, can get rather annoying to hiveguests. Good thing you don't usually have people over too often. It's not that amazing at fighting, but it's not stupid, and will bite people on command. You were raised pretty well by your lusus, clinging to it when you were younger. You still rather like your lusus a lot, though you wonder why you weren't given something more akin to you... Like an owl. Oh well. > Examine Wardrobe Your wardrobe differs from night to night. Sometimes, you fancy yourself to dressing like something weird, like say, a pirate. Why? Because pirates have cool outfits, even if you would side with the Alternian Navy had you the chance. Something that remains a constant in your wardrobe however, is your badge sash. If it wasn't mentioned prior, you collect little trinkets that can be attached somewhere via a pin. Bottlecaps, badges, coins, generally anything, as long as it's shiny, small, and can be collected in mass numbers. Sure, the colors can arise as annoying to others, but who gives a fuck? Not you, that's for sure. Generally, your clothes are pretty oversized. This is initially because, when you first bought them, you assumed you were going to grow into them. Much to your misfortune, you were wrong. Other than that, you wear a variety of stickers on your face and horns, most times. Sure, you can't differentiate most of the colors, but that hasn't stopped you before. > Allocate Strife Specibus Your STRIFE SPECIBUS is set to ropeKind. Normally, this would be a horrible strife specibus. This is no special case. Tying a noose around a living person's neck is usually not the easiest task. Considering how much you get into fights because of your antagonistic behavior, it's easily said that you get hurt a lot. You also don't care to avoid fights. Infact, most of the time, you're causing them. You have a lot of crazy moodswings, so bitches best step off lest they get some severe ropeburn. > Examine Fetch Modus Your FETCH MODUS is set to COLOR-BY-NUMBER. As previously stated, you are COLOR BLIND. If you are grateful for anything, it is LABELS. > Anything else? You are almost always irritable, and prone to quick moodswings. Chances are, this is caused because you sleep what, every two or three days? That said, coffee is your best friend. During the daytime, you sometimes roam the forest. If the trees are dense enough, light doesn't shine through, and you can't really afford to miss the birds that dwell in the daytime. Speaking of bird watching, you do so. A lot. Infact, that's probably where you got your nickname. You know, other than the part where it's self assigned. If shown any avian or bird like creature, you simply pull out your metaphorical bird encyclopedia that you have collected over the years. Hint; it's your thinkpan. You know all of the birds. All of them. You know what they eat, where they dwell, their wingspans, calls, all of it. You are a major bird enthusiast, and are prone to positive moodswings when your presence is graced by your avian comrades. Birds are just that. fucking. cool. As stated a few times beforehand, you are COLORBLIND. Contrary to popular belief, this doesn't mean you can't see colors. You simply mix them up. A lot. Between the spectrum, you get reds and yellows mixed up, pinks and limes, purples and greens, indigos and teals, and blues and cyans. This can cause problems, but usually you assume the worst. This can cause worse problems. > Art Dump Ahoy scan0015.png|they said it wasnt canin........ scan0013.png scan0012.png scan0011.png scan02005.png derpt.png|GUN SAFETY WHOOTH HOOWLIE! by Steev bass.png owlie.png Category:Trolls